


Swimming

by anaer



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strifehart Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaer/pseuds/anaer
Summary: Leon, Cloud, and a swimming pool.Strifehart Week 2017: Day 3 - Sports





	Swimming

Leon walked down the empty hallway, his bare feet muffled against the soft carpet floor beneath him.  The hall lights were dimmed, as fitting this time of night.  Or morning, rather.  It was early – hours before most of the rest of the building would be up.  Aerith would be soon to wake; the flower girl always woke up before the crack of dawn to get ready to open her shop. Cid, a little bit after.  Yuffie wouldn’t be up for hours yet.  Cloud, on the other hand…

Leon let out a yawn, pausing as he came to the door at the end of the hall.  Cloud hadn’t been in bed when he’d woken up fifteen minutes ago, but the living room had signs he’d come home already – shoes kicked off by the door and dishes in the sink from his late night snack. At this time of night, there was only one other place he’d be.  Leon pulled open the glass door and stepped through to tiled floor, into the room that housed the apartment building’s swimming pool.  The lights here were even dimmer than the hallway, but that wasn’t unusual.  Cloud didn’t often bother turning on more than the bare minimum he needed to see, and with the city lights shining in through the large windows across the way, he didn’t need that much. 

Leon turned to the pool.  Cloud was there, as he’d suspected, cutting smoothly through the water as he swam the length of the pool.  Leon yawned again, bringing up a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and walked over to the edge, waiting for his boyfriend to notice him.  He was content, for now, to enjoy the view.  Water sliding over muscles, weighing down the blonde spikes on his head as Cloud hit the end and turned around to swim back.  It was a good sight.  Leon appreciated nothing quite as much as he appreciated looking at his boyfriend’s well-toned body.

For his part, Cloud paused when he turned around, catching a glimpse of Leon standing by the edge of the pool.  An easy smile broke across his face and he waved, then kicked off the wall to swim over to where Leon was, stopping a little ways in front of him. 

“Morning,” Leon greeted.

“Hey,” Cloud replied, treading water.  “You’re up early.” 

Leon shrugged.  “Not really.  I think you’ve just lost track of time.”

Cloud raised an eyebrow, and turned to glance at the giant clock face set in the south wall of the room.  His eyes widened, surprise written in his bright blue eyes.  “It’s after five?”

“Mm-hm.”  Leon nodded. 

“I really have been down here a while.”  He tilted back in the water, then shot Leon that flirty grin he liked to use when he was about to try and convince Leon to do something.  “You should join me.”

Leon looked down at the pool. The water looked inviting, and he knew it was heated, but he wasn’t dressed to get in, just in a t-shirt and briefs, and it was just – way too early to go swimming.  The only reason he was even awake was because his body was in the habit of early mornings from work, even despite the day off.  Still, if he hadn’t woken to an empty bed, he probably would’ve just turned over and gone back to sleep.  But it did look nice, still, so Leon lowered himself to the ground to sit at the edge, sticking his feet into the warm water. 

He’d barely sat down when water flicked in his direction, and he lifted his head to glare at his boyfriend. 

“Not what I meant,” Cloud said.

“Well, it’s as good as you’re getting,” Leon shot back, voice light.  He felt relaxed right now, kicking his legs lightly in the water.  It really had been too long since he’d gone swimming himself.  “When’d you get back?”

“A while ago.  Tifa closed the bar early tonight; not many people there.  Didn’t feel like sleeping so:  here I am.”

“Hm.”  That made sense.  Leon was nodding, mulling over the thought, when Cloud slapped his hands down and a giant wave of water came splashing at him, soaking him completely.  He yelped, his hands coming up in a futile attempt to protect himself, but Cloud was right in front of him faster than he could process, and with one strong yank, Leon found himself pulled down into the pool next to him. 

Leon spluttered indignantly as his head broke the surface of the water again, and he shoved Cloud away. 

“What the hell?” he demanded, glaring at the now cackling blonde, but made no moves to get out of the water.  He was already wet.  Might as well make the most of it.

“Oh, god, your face,” Cloud laughed some more.  Leon’s glare darkened.  “Oh, come on, don’t give me that look, Mr. Beach Boy.  I would’ve thought a lifetime of growing up near the sea would’ve given you a healthy appreciation for the water.”

It was Leon’s turn to splash Cloud, who didn’t even have the decency to look bothered by it at all.  “I don’t see you wanting to go camping up in the mountains in the middle of winter every year, do I?” Cloud tilted his head to concede the point.  Leon rolled his eyes. “And no one but you goes swimming at five in the fucking morning, anyway.”

“Yeah, but if you weren’t in the water, I couldn’t do this,” Cloud said, and then fisted his hands in the wet t-shirt Leon still wore and pulled in close to press a quick kiss to Leon’s lips.  He pulled back more slowly, a challenging look in his eyes that screamed ‘ _Your_ _move_.’  Well, Leon had never been one to back away from a challenge.

“I don’t think that’s nearly enough to make up for the emotional damage you just caused me,” Leon said. 

“Oh?”  Cloud raised an eyebrow.  Leon reached forward through the water and clamped his hands on the other man’s hips, where swim trunks met skin, spinning them around so he could pin Cloud against the side of the pool. 

“No,” he reiterated.  “It’ll take something more like—” And then he cut himself off, all but attacking Cloud’s mouth with his own.  Cloud let him, mouth slipping open to allow Leon to plunder as he pleased, and Leon found himself smiling into the kiss. 

“See?” Cloud said when Leon finally pulled back.  “You really should come swimming with me more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, I'm running late - which means today's birthday fic is gonna be a day late, since this one was yesterday's. Boo. Oh, well. I got it done! Hope you like.


End file.
